The Moon and The Wolf
by Crossoverman
Summary: A Legend of Zelda SM crossover using Link from after The Windwaker.Includes Zelda and Darien.[SerenaxLink] [ZeldaxDarien]
1. Chapter 1 The Boy From Another World

_Link (age 16) has been living happily on Outset Island, but something's missing in his relationship with Tetra (age 16). He's doubting that he's supposed end up with her. He struggled to rid himself of his personal demons created by this. He decided that the answer does not lie in his world, but another so he went to the great fairy on his island to ask her to open a portal to another world, and Tetra went with him because she had the same doubt about their relationship. The Great fairy warned them that the ride may be tough on their bodies but they still went anyway. In Serena Tsukino's (age 17) world it has been two weeks since she and Darien (age 24) have officially been dating. However, because she didn't feel their relationship was meant to be, and so did Darien. What happen's when Link and Tetra enter their world? Read and find out._

**Chapter 1 The Boy From Another World**

Serena was enjoying a calm walk when, out of nowhere a boy sixteen years of age garbed in green (but of course we all know he's Link) appeared, then he he woke up he was (obviously) wondering where he was. "Oh good, you're awake," Serena spoke in relief. "Yeah, where am I?" Link asked. "My room, silly," Serena answered. "I know that, but where exactly?" Link asked again. "Tokyo, Japan," Serena answered. "So I'm not in my world anymore?" Link questioned. Then he sighed with grief. "Apparently not, what world are you from?" Serena asked. "Well I won't bore you with all the details but I live on Outset Island, and yes it a nice place, on to more important matters, who are you?" Link asked. "I'm Serena, and you are?" she replied. "Link," he answered. "Link, you don't ever hear that being a name," she stated."Yes, and if you'd like to know exactly who I am you'd best be prepared to listen for a while," Link told Serena. "I don't mind," she responded.

"Well-"Basic summary:_ he's the Hero of Winds who defeated Ganondorf,the Great King of Evil, 4 years ago. His father, Jack, was a great swordsman, and his mom, Barbara, was an incredibly beautiful lady, and we all know his sister. The Spirit of Hyrule, which has the form of a great wolf, has resided in him since birth. It saves him from , if the Spirit of Hyrule is fueled by rage alone for some time he'll become a monster,and the only thing that will bring him to his sense is... when someone precious to him tries to. He also has the Triforce of Courage, and he's figured out how to use it for various things, now back to the story. _

"Interesting, well my turn," Serena told Link. Basic summary:_ she's the reincaration of a Lunarian who, with her special wand, is able to transform into Sailor Moon and fight wimpy baddies (well,they're wimpy compared to what Link had to face and you all know it!)._

Serena stared deep into Link's eyes. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked. "It's just, looking into your eyes, it's like looking into the eyes of a wolf, but I also see more than that. I also see that you're a kind and gentle person, and you're a very handsome boy," she told him. He was blushing a lot after hearing this. "Haven't heard that in a long time," he thought to himself. "I can say pretty much the same thing about you although change boy to girl," he told Serena. She blushed just as much as Link did after hearing that. They were close to kissing but Rini walked in on them.

"Serena what are you doing with him! For all we know he could be from the Negaverse! I mean look at him, he's got ears like an elf," she panicked. That got him pissed. "Elf, ELF! Who you calling some kinda tiny tree-living ELF!?" Link yelled as he tried to strangled to strangle her but Serena was holding him. "Now look at you did. You better say you're sorry, I can't hold him much longer," she told Rini. Link was now only centimeters away from strangling Rini and completely out of fear she shouted "I'm sorry!" After hearing this Link stopped and warned her not to say it again. "But I still stand by what I said about that him possibly being from the Negaverse. You do too, right Luna?" she asked as she turned her attention to the small black cat across the room.

"I don't sense any evil in him, but I do sense an immense power in him. It's more powerful than anything we've ever faced. This is probably that Spirit of Hyrule that resides in you," Luna said."Huh, a talking cat? Well that's not new for me. After all, in my world there are talking fish in my world," Link said. "Oh, you'll have to forgive Rini's behavior 's been miffed ever since me and Darien broke see, she's our daughter from the future and now she's worried about her own existence," Serena explained to Link. "Yeah, sorry about my outburst there earlier, I truly am," Rini said. "You're forgiven," Link happily told her."Well, I'll leave you two now." And out she went.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Your New Home

**Chapter 2 Welcome To Your New Home**

"So how long's it been since you and Darien broke up?" Link asked. "Two weeks," Serena answered. "Odd, that's how long it's been since me and Tetra aka Zelda broke up," Link replied. "Anyways, are there any available apartments?" he asked. "No, but the guest room's just straight across from here if you'd like to stay here," Serena answered. "That'd be great," Link said. Serena's mom then came in. "Hello Serena," she said. "Hi Mom," Serena said bacl."Oh, and who is this, your new boyfriend?" her mom said."Mom we just met," Serena spoke in an embarrassed tone. "And yet there's love at first sight," her mom responded. "Aw hell, am I gonna have to put up with this?" Link groaned in his head." Can I stay in the guest room?" he asked. "Of course you can," Serena's mom answered. "Anyways I'll leave you two alone, I have this load of laundry that needs to be washed," she told them.

"Ok, first things first, you're gonna need some new threads if you want blend in here," Serena said. "Yeah, I don't want to go with being thought of as a monster again," Link told. "So I'll go out and get you some new clothes and you can stay here. I have some DVDs if you'd like to watch any," Serena told Link. He used his great, but always functional, common sense to figure out how the DVD player and remote works and chose _The Lion King _out of the the time the movie was half-over Serena was back with five pairs of plain green shirts, plain socks, Route 66 pants, a pair of Adidas shoes,a Chunichi Dragons cap, and three pairs of gloves. Link tried the casual clothes on and looked at himself in the mirror. He wanted to keep his gloves and silver earings on. "Well, whaddya think?" Serena asked. "I look great," Link stated."Great, now you'll blend in perfectly," Serena said gleefully.

"I bet you can sing pretty well can't you?" Serena asked."Well I am a pretty damn good let me show you,"Link he sang _What Goes Around... /... Comes Around_. In fact, his singing voice is exactly like Justin Timberlake's, and his normal voice is exactly like JT's. Serena was entranced by Link's singing. "How good can you sing?"he asked."Well not as good as you," Serena replied. "Why don't you show me?" he asked. "Alright, here goes." She sang _My_ _Sweet Passion _by Nikki Gregoroff and she wasn't very bad, not as good as Link of course, but still not too bad. "Well whaddya think?" she asked."That was pretty good," Link told her encouragingly. "You really think so?" Serena asked. "Yeah," replied Link. "Thank you! So much!" Serena shouted in a heartfelt tone as she hugged Link.

"Hey, _Beauty and the Beast_ is going to be shown in theatres here. Would like to see it with me tonight?" Serena asked. "I'd love to," Link answered. "Alright, it's a date then," Serena spoke as she began to blush. In her mind she was saying "Awesome! I've got a date with Link tonight!" When the night came they saw the movie and after watching it Serena cried for two hours like Angie from _George Lopez _(those who remember that part will be laughing your heads right now). They went on many other dates after that.

All the while Serena told Link about her world and he told her about his world.

Then, came Amy's birthday party and Serena and Link were, of course ,invited and it would take place at a mansion, and of course Link managed to buy a nice tuxedo and Serena used her pink dress. On the night of the party, everyone was booing the highly-skilled muscians because Link started to. He was not expecting to hear the same stuff he could hear in his world. Someone stepped in and brought CDs by great artists. After that the party was really jumpin with songs by _Will Smith_, _Vanilla Ice_, _Shakira_, _Tom Jones_, _Huey Lewis _& _The News_, Link performed _Justin Timberlake _songs, _Johnny Cash_, _M.C. Hammer_, _Macy Gray_, _Dianne Ross_,and _Boogie Wonderland _(performed last) by _Earth_, _Wind _& _Fire_, _The Emotions_.

The other songs that were performed were _Miami_, _Gettin Jiggy Wit It_, _Ninja Rap_, _Wherevere,Whenever_, _Hips Don't Lie_,_It's Not Unusual _(single version), _Sexbomb_(peppermint disco mix), _The Heart of Rock and Roll_, _Power of Love_, _Ring of Fire_, _Folsom Prison Blues_, _U Can't Touch This_, _Let's Get It Started_, _I Try_, _Glad You're Here_, _I'm Coming Out_, _Missing You, and you choose which_ JT _songs_ Link _sings_.

Link then escorted Serena back home. "Can you meet me on the roof after you done changing?" Link asked. "Sure." They met on the roof a few minutes later. "You know, you look really beautiful under moonlight," Link told Serena. "I guess that's only natural seeing how I'm Sailor Moon," she replied. "Like how it's natural that looking into my eyes is like looking into a wolf's eyes because-" but before Link could finish Serena immediately told him "Because of the Spirit of Hyrule."

"No because of this," Link said as he showed her the _Triforce of Courage. He_ used it to go into wolf form. In wolf form he'd have an angry battle-ready on his face, but instead the expression on his face was as happy as a puppy's. "Aww, your wolf form's really cute," Serena spoke as she began scratching him behind his ears. He lied down on his back exposing his belly. "Aww, does someone want a belly rub?" she asked as she began rubbing his then began barking very happily, a lot.

Link's wolf form was almost exactly like the one from Twilight Princess except for the green eyes and silver earings.

Then Link jumped on Serena and began licking her. "Oh Link," she, he changed back into himself and he was lying on were in a sort of embrace and began kissing, for awhile(listen to _When A Man Loves A Woman _performed by Michael Bolton or Percy Sledge if you wish).

Then when they were awake they were in Serena's bed together and Link was lying on his stomach and had his right hand on her left breast,but not on purpose of he accidentally squeezed it which woke her she did she blushed a lot in embarrassment and yelled "Pervert!" and kicked Link off. A few seconds later he woke up."Serena, in my dream I had to pull a sword out of a stone and it felt really weird when I grabbed it and eh, crap. Aw damn, I am so sorry," Link told Serena as he blushed in embarrassment. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Serena replied still blushing. "I will," Link replied still blushing.

Nothing could prepare for them for what will happen for the next chapter to find out.


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Zelda

**Chapter 3 Enter Zelda**

Serena and Link were enjoying a nice walk in the park when they came across Darien and Zelda."Hello Darien," Serena said."Hello Serena," Darien said."Link," Zelda said.She's wearing a brown Roxy shirt and a regular skirt."Zelda," Link said."So you're Link.Serena and you are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Darien asked."Yeah," Link replied."So are Zelda and I," said Darien."You mind telling us what's happened?" Link asked."All right," Zelda replied.So the four sat down and Zelda told Link and Serena what she's been doing.

Flashback time.

Darien found Zelda a few blocks from his house but since the ride was hard on her body she fainted shortly after seeing him.It somehow made Tetra become Zelda.Shortly after she fainted Darien brought her to his room.She was able to stay at Darien's,in the guest room,since there aren't any apartments available."So who are you?" Darien asked."Well-"._Basic summary_,_she's the princess of the now dead land_,_Hyrule_._She bears the Triforce of Wisdom which allows her to transform into her alternate persona Tetra_(although for some reason she couldn't do that anymore) _and other things which she still has yet to find out.Her alternate persona is a sarcastic pirate who's mother died a few years before Link's first adventure_,_and was left to lead her group of pirates who now sail her world for adventure.She reluctantly started Link out on his journey.Ganondorf tried to kidnap with the Helmaroc King but at first dropped her in the woods of Outset Island.Then on his second try kidnapped Link little sister Aryll instead.The ears confused him because he couldn't see much with the mask on.Zelda is the last heiress in the Hylian Royal Family bloodline._"Intruiging.Now let me tell you about me," Darien replied._Basic summary_,_he's the protector of the Sailor Scouts as Tuxedo Mask.He was orphaned as a child and had no recollection of his past until the Moon Crystal was formed.He lost his memory again after the battle with Queen Beryl and couldn't transform into Tuxedo Mask thereafter.Thus,became the Moonlight Night_(he'd watch over Serena but with the time he was spending with Zelda he couldn't book it in.Besides,that duty now falls onto Link).

"Would like to have your memory back?" Zelda asked."Can you really do that?" Darien asked."With my _Triforce of Wisdom_ I can," Zelda happily replied."Alright," Darien said."Okay then," Zelda said.She then put her left hand on Darien's forehead and focused.Then the _Triforce of Wisdom _started to glow.Later a golden light filled the room and then gradually faded."Everthing I forgot I remember.Thank you," Darien said gleefully."Your welcome," Zelda replied."Say _TMNT_'s playing tonight would mind coming to see it with me?" Darien asked Zelda."You mean a date sure," she replied."Okay,but first things your gonna need to blend in here so I guess I'll go out and get you some new threads.Feel free to watch any of my DVDs," Darien said.Zelda chose _Aladdin _out of the collection.With her great common sense she figured out how the DVD player and remote work.When Darien came back the movie was a third of the way over and had three pairs of Roxy shirts and regular skirts.Zelda tried them on and she looked hot.

They saw _TMNT _together and went on many other dates they shared their first kiss on their seventh and it was passionate.And that's the end of the flashback."Well it was nice seeing you again," Link told Zelda and Serena told Darien."Same here," Darien and Zelda replied."Bye," they all told each other and left.

Here's a preview for the next chapter:the monsters from Link and Zelda's world appear, and so do the Heartless.What can this mean?


	4. Chapter 4 A New Threat

**Chapter 4 A New Threat**

Okay originally I was going to include the Heartless but then I thought "Aw screw em."

Link was outside of Serena's house in the backyard practicing with a wooden sword.Serena was listening to Link's CD _FutureSex_/_LoveSounds_.Link was remebering something from his childhood when he was eight years old,and that means it's flashback time.

It's night and Jack,Link's father,was outside meditating when a mysterious stranger went up and killed while he had his back turned Jack lead out a loud scream.Barbara,Link's mom,went out to see what happened and her scream woke Link up.When he was outside he saw his mom's dead bloody body.His dad crawled up to him and shared his last words.He was almost dead and bloody all over."Avenge...me...my son.Avenge my death(in really cool,action-packed,highly dramatic theatrical style)," he said with his last breath."You can't defeat me.Your hatred isn't strong enough.Hatred is the only way you'll kill me," a mysterious voice told Link.He looked at his mom,then turned back to his dad."I'll kill the BASTARD who did this!" Link yelled in anger.Then,he gradually turned into the Spirit of Hyrule,but with all the rage inside he went on a rampage destroying everything in his path when got to Windfall Island he destroyed most of the buildings.Lucky for everyone Orca,aka Mako,went after him.When only 15 percent of the town wasn't in ruins he stopped the enraged spirit and Link was back but unconscious so Mako brought him back home.

When your reading Orca's lines imagine him with the same voice as Splinter from the new movie _TMNT_.Orca's alias is Mako in honor of the great man and his last name is Miyagi in honor of _The Karate Kid _and Noriyuki "Pat" Morita.

The next day,Link went with Mako to Windfall Island to get supplies.When they were there almost noone was around for almost everyone saw that Link was the monster from the night before.So they all feared him and kept their doors locked from him.Good thing for Link and Mako they were going to the local merchant and Link wasn't concerned about the lack of people.He didn't see the monstrosity from the night before,so Link and Orca were able to buy their supplies.They went to the coffee shop place,we'll just call it _Starbucks_, but the owner wasn't very friendly towards Link."We'll serve you,but not that demonchild from Hell!" she said."Dammit!He's only a boy you can't be so hard on him because of one mishap!" Orca yelled."Oh please!He's the vessel of a demon!He belongs in some kind of conefinement for his kind!"the owner yelled.By this point Link was really confused and ran to a hedge near the bomb shop to cry.

"Grrrr,can you give me a tall cappucino?" Orca said in anger as he paid the owner five rupees.He found Link crying near the bomb shop and tried to relieve him."Is it true what they said?Is it true that I'm some sort of demon from Hell?" Link asked with a sad tone."That depends on wether you want to be.Hey,listen,don't let those peoples' words get to you,because I know you're not what they say you are and so does everyone else back home," Orca told Link with an encouraging tone."Yeah,you're right but,I still feel really distant," Link said with a depressing tone."Don't worry,it'll pass," Orca said.

However Orca was wrong.Link felt distant for the rest of his childhood.Even when he was in a relationship with Tetra he still felt distant deep down.When he told Serena about this she showed him compassion and he no longer felt distant ever again.OK end of flashback.

When Link came back in Serena was holding his sword and gave it back."That's a nice sword," she said."Yeah,it's _imbuned with my father's ashes_,_imbuned with a father's unbreakable will to protect his son.Therefore,it can't be destroyed no matter what happens to it_," Link said as he put it back in it's sheath."Wow," Serena replied.

The next day,Link and Serena were enjoying a peaceful walk in the park.Then they got attacked by moblins and bokoblins.Serena didn't ask Link what they were since he told her about all the monsters from his world before.At first he was kicking their asses but two floormasters grabbed him by the legs and pulled him knee deep in the ground.Then two bokoblins shot powerful paralysis darts in his arms,which numbed them on contact.So he started getting his ass kicked."Okay,I can use some help now," Link said as he was getting beat up by the moblins and bokoblins."Alright,moon prism power," Serena said.She turned into Sailor Moon."In the name of the moon I'll-" but before she could finish Link yelled "Enough with the catchphrase and just help me already!" "Alright,alright.Moon tiara power," Sailor Moon said as she threw her tiara which killed the moblins and bokoblins.Link then struggled to get free from the floormaster's grasp.He was out of the ground and the floormasters were still on him.Much like Link's boomerang Sailor Moon's tiara came back to and when it was almost at Link he jumped high into the air and the tiara slice through the floormasters.Sailor Moon caught her tiara,put it back on,and the monsters did that exploding thing they do in the game.

"This can only mean one of two things:1 Ganon's back which is highly unlikely or 2 which is the definite thing a new threat has appeared and we must defeat it," Link said.Then a huge black tower similar to Orthanc and Barad-Ur from _The Lord of the Rings_(the movie) arose from the ground in the park's central area and the sky turned black and lightning was continually striking."Well if whoever's in that tower can do this we're definitely gonna need help.Let's get your friends to help us," Link said.Serena got her friends and they met in her living room for briefing.

After they went over the plan they went to the tower and attacked all the guards.While the attack was happening Link,Sailor Moon,Zelda,Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Mini Moon made it inside.The door closed after Sailor Mini Moon entered.The others were left to finish off the monsters.

Here's a preview for the last chapter.Sailor Moon gets a few new powers and she has her first bloodshed,that is if she didn't spill blood in the anime.I wouldn't know since I haven't seen it since I was 8.


	5. Last Chapter The Final Battle

**Chapter 5 The Final Battle**

Okay,Link,Sailor Moon,Tuxedo Mask,Zelda and Sailor Mini Moon,were progressing on the floors but then they came across the 47th floor there was _shadow fog_ clouding the way.Link and Sailor Moon checked it out,but something happened when they went in."I feel weird," Sailor Moon said as she started to collapse."What is this fog?" Link said as he started to collapse.When they woke up Link was in his wolf form and he couldn't change back,and Sailor Moon was a lynx and she still had her ponytails or pigtails or whatever those long parts of her hair are called.Shortly after before Zelda,Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mini Moon could come in a _dark barrier_ formed around the fog.Yes, we all know Usagi Tsukino means "rabbit of the moon" but if the _shadow fog _turned her into a rabbit she couldn't really help Link much could she.

"This fog seems to have changed us into animals," Link told Sailor Moon."How are we supposed to fight an enemy if one shows up?I can't see anything," Sailor Moon asked."We're animals,use your senses," Link replied.A shadow monster then attacked them and it took them a while to defeat it seeing as Sailor Moon had to get used to her lynx form.When they defeated it the _shadow fog_ and the _dark barrier _disappeared and Link changed back into his regular form but Sailor Moon was stuck as a lynx.

"Meorw," Sailor Moon said,and she probably meant "Hey,how am I supposed to change back?" "I think I can change you back.Give me paw," Link said.Sailor Moon put her paw in his left hand.He used his _Triforce of Courage _to change her back and she was able to change into her lynx form at will."I'm pretty sure you can change into your lynx form whenever you want to.Why don't you try it now?" he asked."OK," Sailor Moon said.She concentrated and she changed into her lynx form and then she changed back.

Link,Sailor Moon,Tuxedo Mask,Zelda,and Sailor Mini Moon came up to the 48th floor and it was dark,too dark to see anything.Zelda managed to create enough light for Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mini Moon to see,but Link and Sailor Moon still couldn't see.Later they got attacked by moblins,bokoblins, and those damn keeses."Sailor Moon,you just stand still.I've been trained to fight in complete darkness.I promise I'll protect you, Link said as he closed his eyes and took out his sword and shield,and a white aura started to emanate from him."OK," Sailor Moon said.The enemies' number started to fall after a while but there were still a lot of them.

"Their numbers are falling but there are still too many of them take this.Summoning!" Link yelled.When he was done executing his special technique Orca came out and was riding the Great Gyoorg Spirit."I thought I was never going help you," Orca said.Then after a while there were no more enemies."So Orca are you going to stay and help us fight?" Link asked."Afraid not,I have other business to attend to.But you'll succeed without me," Orca said.He got back on the Great Gyoorg Spirit and they disappeared.

Link,Sailor Moon,Tuxedo Mask,Zelda,and Sailor Mini Moon progressed to the 49th floor.When Link,Sailor Moon,and Sailor Mini Moon were in the center of them a dark barrier formed around them.Then a mysterious figure on the 50th floor,which is also the last foor,turned Sailor Mini Moon into Wicked Lady."No,she's become Wicked Lady again," Sailor Moon said."Don't worry I think I can get her back," Link said.He ran up to her and put his left hand on her forehead but the curse was too strong and his actions backfired and his hand and arm got all bloody."What?Aaaaaaah!" he yelled as he fell back."Damn!This might be tougher than I thought," he said."Okay here's the plan:I'll give you the Spirit of Hyrule and sometime when I'm distracting her you use the Spirit of Hyrule to get her back," Link whispered to Sailor Moon."You can really do that?" Sailor Moon asked."Yeah,now give me your hand," Link said.

Sailor Moon gave Link her hand.His eyes turned completely white and a white aura emanated from all over him.Then white aura went to Sailor Moon.Then the image of a great wolf appeared over Link and then the image appeared over Sailor Moon."So how do I use his power?" Sailor Moon asked Link."Just concentrate on something that makes you angry," Link replied."If you two are done can we get on with this?" Wicked Lady asked.She then got out a sword."Finally,some excitement," Link said with a grin on his face.Then Wicked Lady and Link began their duel(if this was an episode of the anime _Hellraiser _performed by Motorhead would be playing right now).As their duel went on Sailor Moon concentrated on a memory that makes her angry.Then,a white aura emenated from her and she got down on all fours,her teeth grew to fangs and her nails grew to wolf claws.By the time this happened Wicked Lady was winning.Sailor Moon ran up to her back and stuck her claws in it.Then the Spirit of Hyrule came out and removed and destroyed the curse from Sailor Mini Moon and he returned to residing in Link.

Link,Sailor Moon,Tuxedo Mask,Zelda and Sailor Mini Moon were finally on the top.A mysterious figure was sitting on a throne wearing clothes similar to that of Organization XIII,and it had the mark of Ganon in white on the back of it."Ah Link,you finally made it.My name is Artemis Blak,aka Dark Overlord.I am the most powerful follower Ganondorf ever had," he said as he removed his hood.He kinda looked like David Bowie on steroids."So that's why you're trying to kill me.No matter how powerful you are we'll still defeat you," Link said."You just don't get it,even if you kill me there are others.I may be Ganondorf's last living follower,but there are 5 other members of the _Dark Masters _and they'll kill you if I don't," Artemis said."Bring 'em all on.I'll destroy them all," Link said with confidence."Before you make a move you might want to see this," Artemis said.When he snapped his fingers a crystal cocoon arose and a beautiful blonde woman was asleep in it."Mom?" Link said in disbelief."That's your mom," Sailor Moon said in disbelief."That's right,I am the one who killed you're father and I created the image of your mom being dead and bloody.I saved your mom because a child cannot resist the call of it's mother," Artemis said.

"This explains why over the years I've been hearing my mom's voice calling out to me.I knew deep down she was still alive.But she's still in danger from this guy," Link thought to himself."YOU...BASTARD!" he yelled in rage.A white aura emanated from him wildly.His teeth grew to fangs and his nails grew to wolf claws."This lure has served her purpose.Time for her to die," Artemis said.He snapped his fingers and Link's mom's cocoon began to fill with a dark gas that would eventually kill her."In the name of Link's family I will punish you!" Sailor Moon yelled.Sure beats the hell out of hearing "In the name of the moon I will punish you" doesn't it?

If this was an actual episode of the anime the song _King of Kings _performed by Motorhead would be playing right now.

Everyone went up to attack him but after a while only Link and Sailor Moon were conscious and bloody,and fatigue had gottem to them but that didn't stop them.Tuxedo Mask,Zelda and Sailor Mini Moon were unconscious and bloody.Artemis attacked Sailor Moon but Link stopped his sword."Why do you care for these people so?" Artemis asked Link."Because...they are my friends...they're my family.And I won't let you...hurt them!" Link yelled as he shattered Artemis's sword.Then he punched him and the aura blasted through Artemis and left him bloody and unable to move.

"Lend me your power," Link told Sailor Moon."How?" she asked."Just put your hands on my sword and focus," Link said as he took out his sword.They both held his sword and a white aura was emanating from them both.They struck the ground and the aura shot out of it in the form of Queen Serenity wielding a moon staff riding a great wolf.The great wolf gnawed on Artemis and Queen Serenity stuck her staff in him.The aura blasted through him and he was completely obliterated.

The tower started to collapse,Link shattered his mom's cocoon,grabbed her,and him and Sailor Moon got the hell out of there.Tuxedo Mask,Zelda and Sailor Mini Moon came to and they all escaped the tower in time."Well we won.It's over," Link said."But I still don't know what'll happen to my existence," Sailor Mini Moon.Just then the _Back To The Future _theme started playing and an old mid-western train appeared and Dr. Emmet Brown came out of it."Geez,am I the only one who thinks fourth-dimensionally.You won't disappear Rini.Depending on who has a daughter you'll develop traits from either Link or Zelda," he said.

"Thanks Dr.," Sailor Mini Moon said."Your welcome.Now,are you ready to go back to the future?" Dr. Brown asked her.She nodded and they went into his time machine and went back to the future."Zelda,in the future,will you marry me?" Darien proposed to Zelda as he gave her a ring."Sure she replied.They then went to Darien's house."I've got something special planned for you," Link told Sailor Moon.He cleared his throat and propopsed to her using Justin Timberlake's _My Love_,and he sung every line by himself.And here's some helpful imagery.

_This ring here represents my heart but there's just one thing I need from you Say I do_(Link puts a ring on Sailor Moon's/Serena's ring finger)_Yeah because,I can see us holdin hands_(they're holding hands)_Walkin on the beach our toes in the sand_(Sailor Moon/Serena's wearing a Roxy bikini walking on the beach holding hands with Link.He's wearing green swim trunks)_I can see us on the country side sittin on the grass laying side by side_(They're laying side by side on a hill)_Now if I wrote you a love note and made ya smile at every word I wrote what you do_(Link hands Serena/Sailor Moon a love note and she smiles at every word).

"Oh I will Link!" Sailor Moon said in a heartfelt tone.Thus they're engagement was set.Shortly after they arrived Link's mom came to and him and Serena told her what happened.The next day Link's mom was choking because of the dark gas she inhaled."I can heal you mom but it's your choice.Live or die?" Link asked."Live," his mom replied.He put hisleft hand on her stomach and a golden light emanated from her and she was healed.

Link and Serena got married 10 years later.At their wedding Zelda,Darien,Rini,Dr. Emmet Brown,and even Link's mom and dad even though at that point in time they're spirits.However that's a peek into their distant future.Their near future contains more action.

The next chapter will just be an extra containing good ol' randomness.


	6. Extra Chapter Good Ol' Randomness

**Extra Chapter Good Ol' Randomness**

Serena is at her school's pool and finds Fat Tony and his mafia with their guns pointed at Luna(this is a 1st episode rewrite).

**Fat Tony:**All right boys ready yours guns and-

**Serena:**Hey what're you doing!

**Fat Tony:**This cat saw our crime and now we can't leave her alive to squeal on us.

**Serena:**Well what if she doesn't squeal could you let her live?

**Afro-haired gangster:**We could let her live if she promises never to squeal EVER.

Luna nods her head in agreement.

**Fat Tony:**All right boys,let's go dump this body in the river.

Now for a whatever Chibi-Chibi first appeared on.

**Serena:**Oh dear.

**Homer Simpson:**Mmm donuts.'drools'.Well here's donut aah-

**Chibi-Chibi:**Give me donut.

**Homer:**Never!

Chibi-Chibi kicks him and they start fighting and then,she gets a nail gun out of nowhere.

**Homer:**Hey,where'd you get that nail gun from.

Chibi-Chibi shoots a nail into Homer's hand and it sticks to the wall.

**Homer:**Okay,give Homer the gun now.

Chibi-shoots his other hand and his earlobes into the wall.

**Chibi-Chibi:**Give me donut.

**Homer:**Never!Do your worst!

Chibi-Chibi aims the gun at Homer's "willie."

**Homer:**Ok,Ok just don't shoot there.I need that.

Chibi-Chibi takes Homer's last donut and eats.

**Bart Simpson:**Ha-hah,you just got humiliated by a baby.

Lucky for Homer Sonic the Hedgehog was watching from a rooftop and removed the nails in him.

**Homer:**Why you little-!I'll teach you to laugh...at something that's funny!

As he's choking Bart Sonic kicks him in his crotch and blames it on Bart.

**Sonic:**Did you see that?Bart just kicked you in the crotch.

**Homer:**I'll mess you good!

He takes out a medieval spiky ball and chain and starts chasing Bart.

That's the end of the randomness here.I hope you all found it highly funny.


End file.
